shotfandomcom-20200214-history
Projected Passions: A Passion Project
"This is a little do that I put together for my English Passion Project. Special Thanks to Molly, Josh, Justin and all the other contributors that made this production possible!" -The Video description "Projected Passions: A Passion Project" is the tenth film uploaded to Shotgun Rodney. It was posted on April 27th, 2017, less than a week after "Jam: A Tale of Crappy Gun Props" Synopsis The video opens with the title sprawled across the screen and the establishing of the setting, that being in an open field just outside of a suburban neighborhood. The audience is then introduced to Gooch Doogas and her posse, made up of Apple Samson and Smitty BaCall. They walk through the field as they approach Grouch Douglas. Bacall and Samson pull out their snub pistols and get ready for battle. The posse stops a few feet away from Grouch and as he stares down his three opponents, he gets ready for combat. Gooch taunts Grouch, "Your ass is grass, Douglas." Grouch snidely responds, "Is that the case? Heh." Gooch further prods him, "You're a dead man walkin', Grouch, and it's been a long time coming." Grouch nonchalantly replies, "Yeah, that sounds about right." Gooch is about to make another taunting threat but Grouch interrupts before she can finish, "Are you gonna bark all day, little doggy, or are you gonna bite?" Enraged at Grouch's disrespect, Gooch whirls to BaCall and shouts, "Fuck 'im up!". BaCall nods and moves in to attack, Grouch whips out his pistol and shoots down BaCall before he can strikes. Gooch angrily shouts, "God damn!" She then whirls to Apple Samson and through gritted teeth she mutters, "Kill that bastard." Samson holds out his gun and oafishly states, "It's high noon." Grouch is too fast for Samson and manages to shoot him in the gut. Samson stumbles backwards, horribly wounded and Gooch shouts furiously, "Whup his ass!" Apple, now covered in blood and barely standing turns to Gooch, "Wait what?" She glares at him unapologetically, "You heard me, Dumbass." Grouch then chimes in, "Really Gooch, you get a dying man to fight for you? How pathetic." Gooch then stands up and reveals her own weapon, taking matters into her own hands, "Alrighty then!" As the two get ready to face off, Grouch whirls off his trench coat, revealing his baby-blue shirt beneath. Gooch walks over to confront Douglas and turns to Apple, "Take a knee, Samson." Apple Samson barely chokes out a "Thanks, boss." and then collapses, dead. Grouch and Gooch stare each other down ready to fight. They both dart to the side, and fire their weapons simultaneously. Unfortunately, Gooch's Snub is shot right out of her hands. Grouch chuckles and puts his hands on his hips in a victoriously smug manor, "Troublesome as ever." He then begins to say something else when Gooch reveals a secret pistol, Grouch, unready shouts, "Oh Shit!" He is then shot through the sternum. Gooch Doogas walks away and Grouch collapses behind her. The credits play over Doogas walking into the distance. After the credits, a quick clip of Gooch can be seen, pointing a finger gun, jokingly punning, "Gooch-a!" Actors # Molly Hasenack # Jonathan Adam Van Nest Jr. # Justin Paquette # Joshua Paquette Characters # Gooch Doogas # Grouch Douglas # Apple Samson # Smitty BaCall Music # Too Old to Die Young - Brother Dege (0:00-1:00) # The Cousins - Dave Porter (1:00-2:14) # Bath Attack - Charles Bernstein (2:15-2:43) # Little by Little - Eric Hojden (3:08-3:49) Trivia # This video marks the first on-screen death. # This video marks the first appearance of actors Justin Paquette, Joshua Paquette and Molly Hasenack. # This video features the first appearance of prop blood. # This is the first video wherein the owner of the channel is identified to be Jonathan Adam Van Nest. Previously, his first and last name were unknown. # This video had its special effects done by somebody named "Vicky Doe". # This video was apparently catered by Anita Van Nest, currently the only known person related to Jonathan. # This video marks when Shotgun Rodney stops being shit. # Grouch Douglas references Vic Vega from Reservoir Dogs with the line, "Are you gonna Bark all day little doggy, or are you gonna bite." # Apple Samson references McCree from Overwatch with the line, "It's high noon." # Gooch Doogas references Kitty0706 from Team Fabulous 2 with the line, "Fuck 'im up!" # Grouch Douglas references Director Krennic from Rogue One: A Star Wars Story with the line, "Troublesome as ever" followed by death. # This video warranted a sequel film; Forecast Intensity: A Passion Project Sequel. and a prequel fim; Foreseen Extremes: A Passion Project Prequel